


To shave or not to shave.

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-24
Updated: 2002-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Skinner comes home with a surprise for his boys.





	To shave or not to shave.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

To shave or not to shave.

### To shave or not to shave.

#### by Bertie

Title: To shave or not to shave...  
Author: Bertie  
Email:   
Note: Not betad. Written because people had a problem with MP with a moustache but I loved it. Thought it very sexy indeed:) Part of the Other series which continues the Kitchen Series. 

Alex and Mulder were playing in the backyard with Marmaduke. Walter had been gone a long 2 weeks on a conference for the Bureau. He was offered money to visit and speak on behalf of retired ADs on life after the Bureau. 

Alex and Mulder had kept busy with their own side projects. Mulder with writing and Alex with joining the local ASPCA. He'd said when he was a kid he wanted to be a veterinarian, but his bad biology lab scores kept him from it. He was very proud of the work he was doing with it. He even helped local pet sitters when they couldn't do their job or when they wanted a break from it. Mulder was very proud of his work and insisted on helping him whenever he could. 

Later that night, they received their phone call from Walter at the expected time of 6:45pm. In many ways, Walter was still an anal AD and had to do things in a schedule. 

"Hey, baby, what are you wearing," breathed Mulder in the phone. 

Walter snorted. "I refuse to have phone sex with you, Mulder. I'm expecting visitors any minute." 

"I knew you were having an affair with that bell boy!" 

Walter rolled his eyes but decided to roll with it. "Yeah, Danny has a nice round ass I fuck every night. Can't get enough of him." 

"Really? Maybe you should bring him back with you." 

Walter laughed. He sometimes wondered if having Fox Mulder become a writer was the best thing for an over imaginative super intellect. Kept him in his fantasy worlds way too much. 

"Let me speak to Alex, Fox." 

Fox sighed then handed the phone to Alex who'd been waiting anxiously to speak to Walter. 

"I've missed you, Walter." 

"I've missed you both, Alex." 

"You're coming home tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, you and Fox are going to meet me at the airport?" 

Alex pouted. "We can't. I promised Gina we would pet sit. But we will be home by the time you get home. I'm sorry." 

Walter sighed. "Ok, Alex. I love you. Kiss Marmaduke ...and Mulder." 

Alex grinned at Walter's joke. "Will do." 

"You have a goodnight, Walter." 

"I will..." he paused. "My guests have arrived, see you tomorrow. Miss you." 

He hung up. 

Later that night, right after Alex had been thoroughly fucked by Mulder, he went online to check emails and there was a message from Walter. 

Subject: Miss you both  
From:  
To: 

Hey, babes. I will be home tomorrow but I forgot to mention, I have a surprise for you. 

Be good and hope you have fun on the pet sit. 

Love and hugs, 

Walter 

Alex grinned and closed down the email and then the computer. He wondered what surprise Walter had for them. 

* * *

They arrived from the pet sit a little after 3pm and were hoping to find Walter there. He hadn't arrived yet. Mulder immediately phoned the airlines to see if there had been a delay. He sighed with relief when he was told the flight had just disembarked its passengers. 

"He should be here in about thirty minutes, Alex." 

"Great, we can finish icing that German chocolate cake he loves so much." 

"We will just have to make him fuck us longer and harder to work all the extra calories off." 

Alex kissed Mulder. "Exactly." 

They heard the sounds of someone slamming a car door then the car speeding off. They went into the living room, wiping their hands of icing on kitchen towels. The door was opened and in walked the big bald man they'd come to love and lust after. 

They stopped moving forward and stared in shock. Walter had a thing on his face. It was big, it was dark, it was long. It made them weak in the knees. He looked like he could take them into a dungeon and have his wicked way with their young nubile bodies and make them scream with ecstasy over and over. 

They moved cautiously, in case the mysterious stranger would do something awful like grab them ungentlemanly and throw them over his shoulders to fuck them senseless in the bedroom. They decided to move a bit closer. 

Walter watched his boys move closer to him slowly at first. He wondered if he should say something but the big wide eyes looked positively cute on them both. And he was certain if he had said "Boo" they would have jumped ten feet in the air. He entertained a good moment about doing that or not then decided against it when they finally came close enough to touch. 

"Well?" he asked quietly. 

They jumped on him, kissing and hugging and running their smooth shaven faces over the fuzzy face. 

Marmaduke came wandering up and took one look at the mound of humans and decided to join in too. Putting his large paws on the backs of the humans, his big tongue licked Walter right across the kisser, not even bothered by hairiness of Walter's upper lip. 

"Mars!" cried Alex, spluttering, after getting a bit of doggie slobber on his face. 

"Come on, Walter. We have a surprise for you too." 

Alex wiped the dog saliva off him with his towel as Mulder gave Walter his towel. 

They moved into the kitchen and there on the dining room table was a feast. Walter's favorite foods covered the table and a German chocolate cake was sitting in the middle. It looked absolutely beautiful. 

"It looks wonderful, boys. I've missed you so much!" 

They both grinned and kissed his cheeks then he sat down and they served him. 

Later, after they cleared the table and cleaned the dishes, Walter was sitting relaxing in the living room and playing with the moustache. 

"Think I should shave it off?" 

The two boys looked at each other, horrified. Dreams of that moustache playing on their inner thighs, teasing their cocks, their asses had them screaming "NO!" in unison. 

He smiled. 

"I think its time for bed." 

Alex grabbed one of Walter's hands and Mulder the other and led him to the master bedroom. 

**THE END**

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
